<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Limerence by suaviterr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440699">Limerence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/suaviterr/pseuds/suaviterr'>suaviterr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, DNF, Dream Smp, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Unrequited Love, ah idk, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, georgenotfound - Freeform, mcyt - Freeform, unless?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:14:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/suaviterr/pseuds/suaviterr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George and Dreams relationship has always been special but after they had stopped spending so much time together, George realizes that maybe his feelings for his friend are not platonic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>dreamnotfound - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Why?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is my first fanfic ever. Also English isn’t my first language so I’m really sorry if my grammar or my writing is bad. Please be nice!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I think I’m going to go to sleep”<br/>
No answer.<br/>
*Did they even hear me?* George feels like his friends don’t care about him. Like he always had in the past few weeks.<br/>
His friends are laughing and joking without him. That is the first time this week that they’re playing together. This has become normal. They are all busy with other stuff so it’s hard to find a time where they can all play together like they used to and George hates that. But it feels like he’s the only one that does. Nobody has even mentioned the fact that they never get to play around together on the server like they used to.<br/>
Now here he is. He hasn’t said anything in the past 15 minutes and it seems like nobody cares. Nobody has even asked him if he’s still there. They’re all taking about dumb stuff and joking around but they’re not including George.<br/>
And now they didn’t even answer him after he told them that he’s going to leave.<br/>
Maybe I’m muted? He checks but no, it seems like his mic is on. He feels left out and hurt. Normally he’d be joking around with Dream and Sapnap or Quackity would harass him but no. It’s like he’s not even there.<br/>
*Should I just leave? No, Sapnap and Quackity are streaming. The chat would think I’m pissed.*<br/>
Well, he is pissed but it’s not worth the twitter drama.</p><p>“Guys, I’m leaving. It’s late” he repeats himself.<br/>
Now he’s finally getting his friends’ attention.“Alright, good night then, Gogy” Sapnap replies and the others say goodbye as well.<br/>
And George leaves the Server and the discord call. </p><p>*No one has asked me to stay.* Is he interpreting too much into this situation? Normally he would be happy that they don’t bug him and try to get him to stay but now it feels like a punch in the face. </p><p>*This is dumb. I’m overthinking this.*<br/>
George changes into his pajamas and brushes his teeth but this is unpleasant feeling just won’t go away. And he just can’t help but checking his phone for any new messages.<br/>
Normally Dream would message him if he left just like that.<br/>
But no, there are no new messages.<br/>
The feeling of disappointment is overwhelming.  But why? Why does he feel like this?<br/>
*It’s probably just that I miss spending time with my friends.*<br/>
But now he’s starting to wonder why don’t his viewers say anything? I mean normally there would be numerous tweets asking as to what happened to their friendship but there are none.<br/>
George pulls out his phone once again and goes through his past livestreams. A realization hits him. It’s not that he doesn’t stream with his friends anymore because he does. Almost every livestream he’d done was with Sapnap or Bad or Quackity.<br/>
He realizes it is because of Dream.<br/>
Dream is the only one who doesn’t really play with him that much. And that’s why he was hoping for a message from him and that is also why he felt this strong feeling of disappointment after he had realized that there was no message.<br/>
His heart starts to ache. But why?<br/>
Why isn’t Dream playing with George anymore?<br/>
Dream does still play with the others, he’s been playing with everyone but George. Why? Did George do something?<br/>
George is starting to panic.<br/>
Is he losing his friend because of something he has done? He feels nauseous.<br/>
Now he has an explanation for his lack of interest in the past streams and his excitement before today’s stream. It’s all because of Dream.<br/>
But why does his friend affect his mood so much?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Anger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George feels miserable and Dreams behavior doesn’t help.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun is beaming into George’s room, directly into his face forcing him to wake up. Normally he’d go brush his teeth but he can’t. He doesn’t want to get out of bed. To be more precise, he can’t. The glum feeling from yesterday hasn’t left him. In fact, it overtook him.<br/>He feels empty with a sad undertone. Or does he? He doesn’t really know how to describe it and he doesn’t care. All he knows is that this feels so awful that it ties him down and takes every strength he has left in his body. </p><p>The sun is so bright that it’s practically impossible to fall back asleep but George tries. What else is he supposed to do? It’s better than doing nothing and it offers him an opportunity to escape this reality and enter the world of dreams.<br/>He tries  untill he hears his phone beep. His heart skips a beat.    </p><p>-New Message from Dream- <br/>George’s heart starts racing and he feels weak for whatever reason.<br/>His face-ID unlocks and he’s able to read it. <br/>11:09 AM -“Hi, sorry that I’m messaging you so late but I didn’t want to do it during the stream. Is everything alright? You said it was late when you left but normally you stay past midnight so I was kinda wondering if something happened.” -<br/>George feels relieved. At least his friend still cares enough to ask George if he’s okay. <br/>*What should I reply?* <br/>“Thank y-“<br/>George starts typing but stops abruptly. <br/>*No I cant write this. It’s too weird* <br/>But why’s he stressing over such a simple reply? He ends up replying “It’s nothing. I was just having a headache so streaming was a little too much for me yesterday.” <br/>He’s lying. Of course something was up but how could he tell Dream if he’s not even so sure himself why he’s acting like this? <br/>He feels okay again. That text gave him sort of an reassurance that he was seeking. <br/>And even though everything was seemingly normal for the rest of the afternoon, George just couldn’t get his friend out of his mind. He keeps checking for replies, for new tweets, Instagram stories, just anything that has any relation to Dream. <br/> But that restlessness is starting to make George crazy. He doesn’t want to keep checking his phone every 5 minutes and he doesn’t want to think about Dream anymore. <br/>He needs distraction. So he starts cleaning his apartment and what was supposed to be a quick clean up turned into hours of sorting things and thorough cleaning. And it worked. He didn’t look at his phone for four hours. But now he feels exhausted and he just wants to lay down and as he does, he notices a new message from Dream. His heart skips a beat. <br/>-“ Oh okay. Are you feeling better?”-<br/>This is crazy. Why does George make such a big deal out of such a normal conversation? Maybe it’s because they just don’t talk to each other that much anymore?<br/>George replies right away. <br/>-“ Yeah. Also we’re playing Jack in the box tonight. Do you want to join us :) ?” <br/>*Is that too desperate?* <br/>His phone lights up the second after George had turned it off. <br/>“Oh. Sorry but I’m playing Among us with some other streamers tonight. “<br/>That was like a kick in the teeth for George. I mean it’s not really Dreams fault but it was the first time in a while that George had actively asked Dream to play with them and he was turned down. He regrets it. He feels annoying. <br/>George doesn’t want to answer and he doesn’t.</p><p>Every strength left once again leaves George’s frail body. He lets himself slowly fall onto his bed after closing his curtains. <br/>He sighs.<br/>*This is ridiculous. I am ridiculous *<br/>He opens his netflix app and puts on some bad sitcom. The time passes painfully slow and overwhelmingly fast at the same time. Quackitys stream starts in one hour.<br/>*I can’t do this. I cant get up and I can’t be entertaining right now.* <br/>He messages Quackity:<br/>“I’m really sorry but i’m not feeling too well. I don’t think I’ll be joining tonight.”</p><p>He just lays there. Doing absolutely nothing. After a while he slowly opens the Twitch App. He realizes that Dream is streaming. This is special. Dream doesn’t stream often. <br/>George  hurries and clicks on it. He hears Dreams laugh and his heart aches a bit but it also fills with this familiar warmth.  <br/>“Guys, Quackity has asked me to join them. I don’t know.. should I? Do you know who’s playing?” <br/>George feels nervous. Dream list the names quietly. <br/>“Ok guys, I will join Quackitys stream after this round. You know what that means.. we’ll raid big Q!”<br/>George feels betrayed. <br/>*Why the hell does he want to join them now? Is it because George isn’t there? Does he hate me that much?* <br/>George’s mad. So mad that it feels like his bloods boiling. <br/>*What the fuck did I do?* <br/>George throws his phone next to him onto his bed but quickly grabs it again to open Q’s stream. <br/>Dream didn’t join on alone. Sykkuno joined as well.<br/>He watches it for a while but soon enough it becomes too much for him. Dream keeps complimenting and flirting with Sykkuno. Normally George wouldn’t care because that’s just how his friend is but this time George is not okay with it. <br/>Does Dream like Sykkuno more than him? <br/>*What makes Sykkuno better than me?* <br/>George should be there with him. Not Sykkuno.<br/>He feels overwhelmed. What is this feeling? Is he jealous? <br/>*This is too much. Way too much.* <br/>George turns off his phone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! Once again this is my first time writing a fanfic and English isn’t my first language. <br/>Pls leave feedback in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Irrational</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George talks to Sapnap and tells him everything. That conversation made him realize something about his feelings towards Dream.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today is overcast. The sunless sky is filled with tumultuous, dark, slow-moving clouds. Brisk wind is sweeping rain across the city.<br/>
Everything about today makes the people want to stay inside but for some reason this exact day finally made George go outside his apartment and go grocery shopping. Maybe it’s because this atmosphere perfectly reflects his feelings.<br/>
George is walking home with a bag of groceries in his hand and earphones in his ears. The rain is pouring down on him. Of course he hadn’t brought an umbrella with him.<br/>
The song “By Your Side” by flatsound is playing:</p><p>~ Getting more familiar with how you speak<br/>
While you're away from me~</p><p>He remembers it. The first months of Dream and him talking to each other. The way George started noticing Dreams mannerisms catchphrases. When he first realized how often Dream says “to be fair” and “come on”.<br/>
George feels melancholic. He wants that back. He wants to be clueless and excited again. But more than that, he wants to be the  center of Dream’s attention again. Dream used to text and call him all the time back then. </p><p>The song ended and George has arrived his apartment complex. George hasn’t even listened to the rest of the lyrics, he was too busy being all nostalgic.<br/>
He enters his flat and takes off his shoes. He walks into the kitchen and looks at the clock.<br/>
It’s 11:34 AM.<br/>
*Maybe I should do something today other than laying in my bed. I think I’ll stream later.*<br/>
The evening arrives and George starts to prepare for his stream.<br/>
What should he even do? He didn’t ask anyone to join.<br/>
He starts his stream.<br/>
“Hi! How are you? To be honest I don’t even know what we should do. What do you guys think I should do?”<br/>
His chat starts spamming “Bedwars”. For some reason they really enjoy watching George play Bedwars.<br/>
So he does as he’s told. He plays Bedwars and rambles about some random things. Suddenly he gets a discord call.<br/>
His heart skips a beat.<br/>
*Could that be Dream?*<br/>
But a slight feeling of disappointment overcomes him when he sees that it’s Sapnap. Not that it’s a bad thing, he really likes Sapnap but he really wished for the call to be from Dream.<br/>
He picks up. He’s immediately greeted by his friend :<br/>
“Hi Gogyyyyyy! I saw you’re playing Bedwars all on your own. Mind if I join?”<br/>
“No, I’d be happy if you did” George responds.<br/>
And the rest of the stream they joke around together.<br/>
After 2 hours George decides to end the stream.<br/>
After that he expected to just go to sleep but Sapnap suddenly asks him if they could just talk for a while in private.<br/>
“George, are you okay? You’ve been acting really strange.”<br/>
Should he lie and tell Sapnap that he’s just been tired in the past few or does he tell him the truth?<br/>
He chooses to lie. “I’ve just been really tired in the past days. That’s it.”<br/>
But his friend just knows him too well: “Please don’t lie to me. I know how you are when you’re tired and that’s not how you’ve been acting. Somethings up. And I’d be really happy if you told me about it, you know?”<br/>
George doesn’t know what to do.<br/>
*Do I just tell him? I want to. I really do but what if he thinks that  I’m weird. On the other hand this is  Sapnap we’re talking about. He wouldn’t do that, would he?*</p><p>“Okay so I’ve been feeling kind of sad the past few days and...” He continues to tell Sapnap about all of it. How he feels neglected by his best friend and how he doesn’t know why it affects him so much.</p><p>“Wow...George do you know how that sounds like?” </p><p>“No, I don’t. Is this weird? I’m sorry I didn’t want to make it weird.”</p><p>“That’s not it. It sounds like you have feelings for Dream”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Your mood literally depends on whether Dream gives you attention. You’re literally so jealous because he’s JOKINGLY flirting with someone.. Oh my God.. Is this a prank?”</p><p>“What.. No it’s not a prank, idiot. Also quit  talking nonsense. I am not in love with Dream. You’re being ridiculous. I’m ending the call now.” </p><p>“Wait-“</p><p>George ends the call.<br/>
Why’s Sapnap saying this bullshit?<br/>
George in love with Dream?<br/>
Impossible.<br/>
Right?<br/>
It can’t be.<br/>
They’re best friends. Nothing more, right? I mean George has been acting weird but that has no correlation with romantic feelings, right?<br/>
He keeps thinking about this. He’s straight and so is his friend. But as he thinks about his friend kissing women, his heart starts to ache. He hates that thought. He despises thinking about his friend being romantically involved with anyone. It has always been that way. He would always feel grossed out  when Dream mentioned his exes.<br/>
But on the other hand the thought of Dream being romantically involved with George doesn’t disgust him. In fact, it brings him a fuzzy and warm feeling.<br/>
Then it all strikes him like lightning.<br/>
*Holy- Holy Fuck. That can’t be. Please this can’t be real. I can’t be- I don’t wanna be- Please make this stop. I don’t want to like Dream. This going to ruin everything. Does he know? Is that why he hates me? Oh my God. I cant breathe*<br/>
George is sweating and he feels extremely nauseous. This is awful.<br/>
He hates himself for developing these feelings for his friend.<br/>
Thoughts keep filling up his head. This is too much. He doesn’t want to keep thinking so much.<br/>
He goes into his kitchen and takes out an unopened bottle of vodka.<br/>
*Should I? I hate drinking. But I need this right now. Ah, fuck it.*<br/>
He opens up the bottle and pours himself a shot. And after the first one, many others follow.<br/>
He’s drunk. Really really really drunk. Everything is spinning and he has reached his goal. His thoughts melted into nothingness. He just sits here and breathes.<br/>
But he feels the need to do something and in this drunk state he has no conception of right and wrong. So he slowly takes his phone out and starts dialing a familiar number</p><p> </p><p>“George?”<br/>
Dreams voice breaks the silence in  George’s kitchen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! I hope you liked this chapter. Leave feedback in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. too much</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George calls his friend to ask why he’s being ignored. He gets his answer.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“George?” <br/>Dreams voice breaks the silence in  George’s kitchen.</p><p>George freezes. He wanted to scream at Dream and ask him why he treated George this way but that simple “George?” made his mood change so much. He just wants to hear Dreams voice again. Especially Dream saying his name. The panic starts to kick in. <br/>*What do I say now? This is awkward.*</p><p>“How are you doing?” George improvises. </p><p>George, ar- are you drunk?” Dream asks confused.<br/>His voice is husky which makes George’s heart weak. </p><p>“Me? Dr-Drunk? I’m not drunk. “</p><p>“Oh god, you totally are. I thought you hated drinking? Go to bed. We can talk tomorrow.”  Dream sounds annoyed. There it is, the pain in George’s chest. But the alcohol makes this feeling not as awful. Still, this time George is not letting Dream hang up.</p><p>“No. Listen, I’m calling to have a conversation with you. If you hang up, I’ll just go out i guess. Maybe I’ll visit some friends or go to a bar. Maybe I’ll meet someone who’ll actually listen to me. I just want to talk someone. So don’t expect me to go to sleep just because you say so.” </p><p>It’s quiet. Unbearably quiet. <br/>*Fuck, maybe I overreacted.*</p><p>“No, don’t go out....” Dreams voice fills George’s empty kitchen again. “My day was fine. I did the laundry and some other stuff I needed to do. What about you?” His friend adds after a pause.</p><p>*Wow, it actually worked* </p><p>“My day was.. fine as well” </p><p>It’s quiet and awkward. <br/>George doesn’t know what to say. Well,  he’s scared to say anything to be exact. <br/>His hands start to shake lightly and a big cloud of uneasiness takes over. George’s gaze wanders to the bottle of vodka again. <br/>He takes it and drinks a mouthful. He tries to do it quietly so Dream doesn’t hear it. His throat burns. It tastes terrible but the terrible feeling starts to fade a little bit and he feels braver than before. That liquid is bottled courage. <br/>George sighs. He should just say what he thinks, right? </p><p>“I missed your voice. It sounds like home to me... you know.”  George confesses.</p><p>“George.... you’re drunk.” Dream says almost in a sad tone.</p><p>“No- Well yeah I’m a bit tipsy but I mean it. Talking to you always makes me happy.”  George responds. </p><p>George can hear how his friend stops breathing for a second. <br/>“Well I like talking to you too.” Dream says quietly. Almost like he doesn’t actually want George to hear it. </p><p>“I bet you’re gorgeous too. “ The alcohol took away the layers of filters that George has created in the years of their friendship. He always tries not to pressure his friend into showing him his face but it’s the truth. He really does think that his friend is probably one of the most beautiful people in the world.”</p><p>“George, stop. I’m not trying to be rude but you’re really not being yourself right now.” Dream answers. </p><p>“Oh, that’s where you’re wrong Clay. I’m more myself right now than I’ve been in the past weeks.” Anger starts to build up in him. “Oh wait, how would you know? You weren’t there.” </p><p>“George, I-“ </p><p>George interrupts his friend: “You what? Huh? Where were you, Clay? Sorry, that was a stupid question. I know exactly where you were. You were with everyone except me. You prefer to hang out with people you’ve known for like five seconds rather than hanging out with your best friend. Wait, can I even say that? Are we even friends anymore?”</p><p>“Stop.” Dream says in a loud but clear voice. “I don’t know what you mean, George. We’ve been on the same server like a few days ago.” </p><p>Now that is it. Dream acting clueless is more than just disrespectful to George. How can he lie and act like he doesn’t exactly know what he’s doing? </p><p>“I can’t believe you. You know that we used to talk every evening. We used to even adjust our sleeping schedules to spend more time together. You’re either just stupid or you don’t care at all. But we both know that you aren’t a dumb guy. You notice every single change in my behavior. You know that we don’t spend as much time together as we used to but you don’t care. How foolish of me to think that you would. Because it’s not a coincidence that we <br/>don’t talk to each other, is it?-“ </p><p>“George-“ Clay tries to interrupt his friend, unsuccessfully.</p><p>“Oh, no it’s not. It’s because YOU are avoiding me. Telling me that you don’t have time to play with us but you magically appear when I leave? How-“ </p><p>“George stop-“ </p><p>“But why? Clay, why? Do you hate me is that it?” George’s desperately trying to understand Dream.</p><p>“God no-“</p><p>“Then why? Is it because I’m not as fun anymore? Am I not enough or you?”</p><p>“No, that’s not it.”</p><p>“Then what is it?! What is it, Dream? Tell me! What. is. it?” George’s voice is loud and full of despair. He’s almost screaming.</p><p>“You’re too much. Too much for me to handle.” Clay confesses.</p><p>“Too much?” George repeats quietly. <br/>“So that’s why.” Never have two simple words had such an impact on him. It feels like his friend has stabbed him with those words. He wanted to know the reason but some part of him actually hoped that it was just some stupid misunderstanding, but it wasn’t. Now that Dream has actually given him a reason, it has become real. <br/>“I am too much” George repeated again just to hear it again. Trying to understand that this is it. </p><p>“Wait, George please let me-“ Dream is cut off by George ending the call. He doesn’t want to hear Dream trying to rephrase the sentence because the result is the same either way. He is too much. </p><p>-Dream is typing...-</p><p>Nope, George is done with this bullshit.<br/>He rushes to block Dream as fast as he can. He will not communicate with him right now. He needs time process what just happened. <br/>But seconds later his phone starts to ring. Dream is callings. He declines. <br/>His phones lights up again. </p><p>-5 new messages from Dream-</p><p>Texts like “Please pick up” etc. But George won’t pick up and he won’t let Dream explain himself because he knows Dream and he knows that Dream will just try to sugarcoat it and he’s not having it. <br/>He starts typing “Leave me alone.” <br/>He sends it and instantly blocks Clays contact. </p><p>He throws his phone to the side and he rushes to the bathroom. He sits down on the cold bathroom floor and he can feel the adrenaline rushing through his blood. <br/>He looks at his hands trying to comprehend that this is real. This is actually happening. But as he’s staring at his hands the pure panic starts to convert into sorrow. His stomach starts to ache and it feels like his heart had shattered. His eyes start to fill up with bitter liquid and the first tear rolls down his cheek. <br/>His vision is blurry and George is sobbing. He cries like his world just got destroyed and that’s not far from the truth. Dream is his world. Well, he was. <br/>George’s stomach doesn’t take the mix of alcohol and misery well. <br/>He grabs his toilet seat and starts throwing up. <br/>Never in his life has George felt worse. He’s sitting on his bathroom floor throwing up while tears are running down his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, I don’t really know what to say lol. But I’d love to hear your feedback in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>